


Night and Day

by highestkingbambi



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, that’s all that’s the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highestkingbambi/pseuds/highestkingbambi
Summary: Eliot Waugh listens to ‘Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Cole Porter Songbook’ Record #2, Side #2





	Night and Day

The last dregs of sunlight filter through the open curtains into the common room of the Physical Kids Cottage. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the leather couch, Eliot rubs the sleep from his eyes. He’s not sure how long he was napping for, but the warm evening air has him calm and rested. 

Across the room, a needle is placed on a record, and he feels his body tense at the minor scratching before the music settles in. Starting at the chorus, he hears Ella Fitzgerald singing ‘Love For Sale’ and sighs. Whoever put it down skipped the beginning of the record. Closing his eyes again, Eliot ignores the missing verse and lets the music wash over him.

There’s a gentle touch on the side of his forearm, and he opens his eyes to see Margo kneeling before him. There’s a softness in her eyes that she normally keeps in check, but her smile is wide and he can’t help but mirror her. Only she would know where to find his record player. She takes him by the hand, leading him up off the ground. On their feet, she reaches her right hand to his shoulder while she awkwardly clasps his left. He’s never told her how much he appreciates the way she lets him lead with his natural hand. 

Lazy attempts a footwork have them barely leave their spot until she rests her head against his chest. “I’ve missed you El,” she says quietly. 

Together they sway to the music, the way they can only do when they are on their own. At the second chorus he starts to sing, only to stop abruptly when he feels her tears through his shirt. Eliot pulls away, and touches his hand to her cheek. There’s tears in her eyes, but the smile remains. She’s always been the most beautiful woman in the world to him, and never more than when she shows this side, her rare vulnerability is usually buried so deep.

There’s no reason for her to cry, no reason for her to miss him. They’re just dancing in the very first place that ever felt like home to either of them. It’s a happy moment. 

It’s just a moment. 

—

The record skips and he’s standing behind the bar. A silver cocktail shaker is in his hands, the alcohol and ice sloshes inside. Before him, his friends and fellow students look on in awe. He is king of Brakebills. 

It’s a time gone by and the admiration feels empty. 

This is not the right moment. 

—

The record skips again and the music becomes a quiet memory. Eliot hums the tune, ‘So In Love’ and looks to the stars. Just like the song, they fill the night sky, bright and unending like they did from the farm he grew up on. Two moons comfort him, this is not that place, but one far better. He can feel the opium in the air and the absence of pollution. 

Laughter rings out nearby and he looks towards the source. Quentin plays ‘Snap!’ with their son and a homemade deck of cards. When they see him staring at them, they wave him over with beaming smiles and he finds himself racing over to them. Scooping Teddy up into his arms, he ruffles his hair before putting him back down and leaning over to place a kiss on Quentin’s forehead. 

Taking him by the hand, Eliot pulls Quentin up to his feet. Singing out loud the song playing in his head, they dance under the moonlight until Teddy gets bored and asks them to play with him again.

He can live in this moment forever. It’s an echo of a memory he isn’t supposed to have but he knows that it happened. That it’s real. 

That it was real.

—

The record scratches and his family fades away. The walls of the small cottage they call their home crack and crumble to the ground. 

—

Eliot is standing on the edge of a precipice. The sound of gale force winds and rushing water fills his ears but he feels nothing but stillness. There is nothing in sight. No end, no beginning. 

He lets himself fall. 

—

There’s a gentle touch on the side of his forearm, and he opens his eyes to see Margo kneeling before him. 

He starts to cry. 

—-

He’s lost inside his own mind.

Caged in a loop of his happy places.

But there can be no happiness when nothing is real and there is no end in sight.


End file.
